<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End Of All Things by godsofchaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898466">The End Of All Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsofchaos/pseuds/godsofchaos'>godsofchaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>GoWatchTheLivestream, M/M, endbusting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsofchaos/pseuds/godsofchaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mumbo and Iskall go endbusting and make it interesting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End Of All Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can literally never name a fic so again the title is inspired by a song, who would’ve thought</p><p>their livestream was absolutely amazing so if you haven’t watched it yet go do it now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mumbo’s vision became blurry as he stepped into the portal. A few seconds later he was regaining his eyesight, as he was standing in an odd place, just above the burning lands of hell. Though they managed to make their way to the top of the roof of the Nether, it was still the same place, hot and dry as ever, and just as unforgiving. At least the monsters that lived underneath couldn’t reach them here. He started to walk towards another obsidian framed portal, where he was supposed to meet with Iskall. Normally they wouldn’t bother coming to this desert of netherrack and lava, but this time they had a purpose in it. They had to get to a place that was very far away, not only from their homes, but from the whole world known to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nether was inhabited by demonic creatures, but the End was a completely different place. The only life form present there used to be the Dragon, but it was killed. And now it’s only endermen. No one knows what really are they, but one thing is sure - they came out of the void itself, can teleport and steal blocks. And lives. Mumbo shuddered at the thought of losing his life to an enderman, but this was still much better than entering the cold embrace of the void. Dying in the void was slow. The lifeless depths swallowed everything, and all things lost to the void never came back. Respawning after dying there took days - getting everything together and healing after having your life taken in such a merciless way was not the most pleasurable thing. Within the void laid secrets of life and death, but only the worthy could reach them, having to sacrifice the most precious thing that has belonged to them. Many tried to possess this knowledge, throwing various riches to the cold abyss. None of them succeeded, and were left lifeless, as the void took their life for their failure. Only one managed to get to the truth, but never said how. It was Xisuma, and having possessed the knowledge, he used it to make respawning possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon however, Iskall came out of the portal and greeted Mumbo, who responded in the same way. “Glad to have you here, I just realized I’m pretty terrified of the End you know”. Iskall just gave him a soft smile, putting his hand on Mumbo’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay, I promise.” And with that they followed the path marked by fence posts occasionally decorated with end rods and torches. The light in there was rather dim, and they could barely see anything, but after a while they noticed a purple hue in the thick air of the Nether, and followed a barely visible path to there. The obsidian frame and swirling matter trapped within made terrifying noises, sounding like deep, low grunts and cries. There were heads of Shulkers lying by the portal. These little creatures inhabiting the End looked innocent, but could be deadly at times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo got lost in thought, what Iskall noticed. Hesitantly, he brushed his fingers along Mumbo’s hand, what seemingly worked, as he looked at Iskall and his face flushed a little. It was dark and Mumbo hoped that Iskall didn’t see the blush creeping on his face. They were just good friends, and though Mumbo used to imagine them together while he was lying in bed every sleepless night, and sometimes got lost in his thoughts daydreaming, he kept telling himself that it has no chance of working out. And he wasn’t risking their close friendship. He almost went back to his fantasies, and quickly turned to face Iskall, then he stepped closer to the portal. Iskall stood beside him, and reassured him, taking a step in himself. Mumbo followed, and everything became blurry in purple swirls again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They stepped out into a dungeon of some sort, and entered a room lit up with end rods and a pool of lava. They were slowly making their way towards a platform where the End portal was situated, when a silverfish appeared from nowhere. Mumbo quickly took care of it, chopping it in half with his sword. Making sure there’s no more of them, he turned to Iskall, who was looking into the black pit in front of them. Unlike the Nether portal, this one didn’t make any noises. It was completely silent, almost in an ominous way. Mumbo tapped Iskall’s shoulder lightly, what made the man snap out of his thoughts. Mumbo was also pretty certain that he saw a tiny blush spreading on Iskall’s face, but pushed the thought away. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, it would only make him suffer. Giving a reassuring smile to Iskall, he turned to face the portal, looking directly into it. Iskall noticed a hesitant glint in Mumbo’s eyes, and pulled out his hand, offering it to Mumbo, who gladly took it, forcing himself not to smile too much. A much darker blush covered his face, and he averted his eyes from Iskall. They jumped into the portal, and found themselves standing on a platform made of obsidian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Mumbo didn’t want to let go of Iskall’s hand, but he had to. He didn’t want to make it obvious that he’s attracted to the man, what would likely end their friendship. Letting go of Iskall’s hand, he took out his rockets. Iskall did the same, and they jumped down from the platform, taking off with their elytras. Mumbo was never very good at flying, and it amazed him how gracefully Iskall could maneuver his elytra. Now though he had to bring his focus to staying up in the air and not fall into the void. He called out to Iskall and asked him where are they actually going, and he could hear Iskall smiling when he told Mumbo to just follow him. Mumbo sighed and Iskall giggled. “Oh, I’m just kidding Mumbo! Let’s go west maybe? Think that makes sense”. Mumbo agreed without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived on a tiny floating island that had another portal, way smaller than the main one. Mumbo looked at Iskall, waiting for him to go first. Iskall just shrugged and threw an ender pearl into the end gate, and soon disappeared. Mumbo did the same thing, soon teleporting directly onto Iskall, nearly making them fall. His face was now burning and he was muttering something about how sorry he is, but Iskall couldn’t stop laughing softly, his own cheeks tinged light pink. He finally fell to the ground, not being able to control himself from laughing so hard. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, and after a couple minutes when he was calming down, Mumbo was standing right above him with a playful smile, rolling his eyes dramatically and also laughing at the sight. He extended his hand to help Iskall get up, and also to get a chance to hold it again. Iskall gratefully took it. Now his face was flushed, not only because he laughed so hard, also because it was Mumbo’s hand he was holding. Again. He already loves this season’s end busting and they haven’t even properly started yet. “Sorry about that man, but it was so funny” - Iskall still wasn’t over the fact that Mumbo plummeted right onto him. “Oh quit it Iskall, it wasn’t *that* funny”. He laughed a bit and added “Okay, maybe it was, but it’s not my fault!” Iskall again erupted with giggles and Mumbo started contemplating if they actually will manage to find an end city if they keep getting distracted like this. Not that he’s complaining. Iskall laughing is one of the most adorable things he’s ever encountered, but they had planned to raid a few cities and quickly go back. The End was a cold, lifeless place, much less enjoyable than the Overworld they loved so much. “We better get going if we want these elytras and diamonds” - Iskall said from behind his back - “And obviously shulker boxes”. Mumbo turned to him and nodded, getting his firework rockets ready. Iskall gave him a cheerful smile and Mumbo was sure he was melting at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A while later they were gliding through the thin air of the End, looking for cities to raid. They felt like they were going west endlessly, End Cities nowhere to be seen. Mumbo was starting to doubt they will find any today, but then an outline of a structure appeared in a distance, and Mumbo was glad to be proved wrong. Iskall must have noticed it too, Mumbo could see a glint in his eye. They shared a look and turned towards the island the city was located on. They just hoped it hasn’t been raided yet. Iskall flew to the floating ship where elytras could be found. Approaching, he spotted a dragon head sitting on the front, and smiled to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around, looking for Mumbo. As he spotted the man who was just getting ready to land and was not paying attention to anything besides his elytra, Iskall yelled something in swedish, and held his gaze onto Mumbo, who wasn’t expecting Iskall screaming loudly, and plummeted down into the ground. Or rather, the ship. Iskall laughed a bit, then realized Mumbo might be hurt and quickly ran to him. “You okay, man? That seemed pretty bad.” “Dude! What was that?” “You just seemed so focused, I couldn’t help it… Didn’t think you’ll actually fall!” Mumbo laughed. “Oh you know what… I hate you Iskall” Mumbo was still laughing and clearly didn’t mean it. Iskall laughed as he stood above him. “No you don’t. You love me, Mumbo Jumbo.” Iskall was smiling brightly and Mumbo felt his face go red. Also, he couldn’t stop staring at Iskall. He couldn’t know, how would he? There’s no way he knows. His face was still flushed, and he just hoped Iskall won’t notice it. “So what if I do”. Iskall stopped laughing, hearing a smirk in Mumbo’s voice. Now his face was covered in a deep blush. He actually didn’t expect Mumbo to respond the way he did. While Iskall was getting lost in a daydream, Mumbo got up and sneaked into the room where an Elytra was hanging on the wall. He took it, killing a shulker in the process, and opened the chest. Iskall must have heard it, and joined Mumbo, sprinting inside, nearly tripping over his feet. “Oh all these diamonds, how pretty” Mumbo was holding a few of these baby blue, shiny diamonds everyone seemed to be after. Iskall glared at him, and then smiled softly, putting his hand on the other’s shoulder. “Glad you’re okay. You know, from the fall”. Mumbo smiled back at Iskall, his smile turning into a smirk. “Worried, are we?” he wasn’t entirely sure where he got the confidence from, but he surely liked it. And he liked the way a small blush crept onto Iskall’s face. Iskall was blushing. At his words. God, how adorable this was. But Mumbo didn’t have enough confidence to take it a step further. “I hate you Mumbo” “Yeah, sure. You hate me. Maybe I would believe you, but that adorable blush on your face says otherwise”. Iskall looked surprised that Mumbo noticed it for a split second, then averted his gaze, feeling his face heat up more. “Let’s just get these shulkers” - he mumbled. Mumbo smiled to himself. He hoped that he’ll somehow manage to maybe kiss Iskall today. The thought alone made him feel faint butterflies. He’s been dreaming of it for god knows how long. “Sure, let’s go then”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly they made their way towards the city, effortlessly killing a few shulkers along the way. After taking care of a couple of rooms they arrived to what was supposed to be the biggest challenge in the whole city. The last tower that was left to be raided was as an almost empty room. It housed some staircases thrown around the place and so many shulkers they didn’t even think of attempting counting them. On every end busting trip before it was the one that took a lot of time to get through. They entered the room, ready to clumsily reach the top and kill the shulkers on the way. To their own surprise however, things went smoothly like never before. They reached the top floor fairly quickly, and once they were standing there, their eyes met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was nothing like before. Still panting after finishing the shulker obstacle course, they weren’t focusing on keeping their gazes from betraying their thoughts and feelings. Their eyes sparked brightly, and the looks in their eyes were unmistakably and clearly full of longing and affection. It took no more than this. They knew there’s no need to hide their emotions anymore. Iskall took a slow and hesitant step towards Mumbo, who did the same. He could feel his face getting hot again, heart racing. When Iskall saw Mumbo stepping closer, everything that kept him from letting his feelings free has vanished. “What a pretty rendez-vous we have here” “A pretty one indeed”. Iskall lifted his head and gave Mumbo one last soft look. He closed his eyes. Mumbo looked fondly at the man standing in front of him, and delicately cupping Iskall’s face, he connected their lips in the softest way possible. The moment their lips met, they felt pleasure and affection wash over them. Iskall parted his lips, and Mumbo didn’t hesitate to slip his tongue into Iskall’s mouth. It felt heavenly, and they were getting lost in each other, losing track of time. Iskall wrapped his arms around Mumbo’s neck, pulling him close, and the man responded with snaking his arms around Iskall’s waist. A long and slow kiss was broken, the men tearing apart, breathless. Their eyes were still closed, as they didn’t bother opening them, cuddling tightly, leaning against the wall for support. They couldn’t express how they felt, and just stayed silent. Everything was good as long as they were together. They waited so long for this moment to come. Still a little dazed Iskall and Mumbo realized that the actual reason they’re here is to raid the cities. Breaking apart, they shared a look. “We did…” “Yes, we kissed, Mumbo” “Yeah… wow. Just wow.” “It was pretty amazing” “It was”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Their faces were lightly flushed, but they decided to continue with the end busting. Having raided the whole city, they took off to search for another one. They spread their elytras and started flying over the void. There was no other island in sight, and that terrified both of them slightly. Mumbo stared down into the lifeless depths of the void. Iskall stared at him, and then turned his head down, also looking nowhere in particular, just into the void. After all, it was really all they could see right now. Iskall started getting worried about their elytras, as they were endlessly gliding across the thin air. And then they just heard a snap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were falling. “Iskall!” “Mumbo! No…” They were plummeting down, gaining more speed with every second. It was getting hard to speak, as the air was getting thinner and thinner. They just kept staring at each other’s eyes, and tried desperately to at least intertwine their fingers. Mumbo could’ve sworn that he heard Iskall saying “Goodbye, my lover” in a quiet, shaky voice, and barely as their hands met, everything turned black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing they knew was lying in white beds. Mumbo tried to turn to check if Iskall’s also there, but he couldn’t lift himself up, and groaned when he felt sharp pain in his ribs. He must’ve been heard, because in a second Xisuma appeared in the room, a healing potion in his hand. “Mumbo, it’s so good having you back. Here, drink this, and then you have to rest.”. Xisuma handed him the potion, which Mumbo took gratefully, drinking the whole thing. He immediately felt better, his pain easing. He managed to look around for Iskall, who appeared to be lying in a bed placed not very far from his own. Soon, he saw Iskall’s eyes slowly opening. Mumbo felt so happy at the moment, seeing him alive. Xisuma appeared in the doorway again, this time bringing the potion for Iskall. Giving it to the man, he left silently. Having drank the entire thing, Iskall was now sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at Mumbo. He smiled weakly at the man, also sitting up on his own bed. Iskall returned the smile. Mumbo was finally able to stand up, and he did, walking over to join Iskall on his bed. Iskall beamed at him, pulling Mumbo close. Cuddled up against each other, they laid down to get some rest as Xisuma told them to. Mumbo leaned in, giving Iskall a small peck on the cheek. Iskall giggled and responded with pulling Mumbo into a long kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>